


No More New Days

by GorgonizedGalaxies



Category: R0N-Z1N - Fandom, Za'Marxinzax
Genre: M/M, WHY NOT SHIP IT FOR FUCC SAKE, Za'Marxinzax x R0N-Z1N, ahahahaHAHAAHAH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgonizedGalaxies/pseuds/GorgonizedGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An off-canon fiction of the lovley mass murderer Za'MArxinzax and his totally probably not really lover android R0N-Z1N. (Characters are owned by me, do not steal them.) Ultimately, Za'Marxinzax gets caught by R0N-Z1N and sooner or later, shit's gonna hit the fan.<br/>This started out really just as a random thing, and it's taking toooooo long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More New Days

“Alright, Roger, I’ll be back; I have… someone super important to assassinate. In a week, right? I’ll see you again then, I promise. I’m impossible to kill.” Za’Marxinzax gave a faint smile as he kissed Roger gently on the lips. He pulled his mask on, and let Roger fix his hair. 

“You better be back, I’ll be waiting. What am I going to do for one whole week?” He smacked Za’Marxinzax’s face lightly, a playful slap. “You better bring me back some souvenirs from California, you hear? You didn’t bring any back from Minnesota. Don’t forget that!” 

Za’Marxinzax laughed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Always trying to get me to buy you stuff.”

“Yeah well, I let you live in my apartment for free.” Roger chuckled.

“That’s because I’m dating you, fucktard.” Za’Marxinzax shook his head lightly and smiled, turning around. He stood there for a minute. “I’ll be back in a week.” He knew he would, but he had a horrible feeling about… all of this. He was scared to leave for a week. “I…”

“I’ll be here when you get back, Z, okay? Please, don’t be scared…” Roger walked up to Za’Marxinzax and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Promise me you’ll come back. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Now you do the same…” Roger nuzzled against his lover’s back.

Za’Marxinzax only stood there, looking at the door. He didn’t say a single word.

“Z?” Roger questioned. “Z, promise me…”

“I…” Za’Marxinzax swallowed. “I promise.”

 

Za’Marxinzax fulfilled his promise. He had killed his target and drove home, his Mercedes filled with the scent of blood and the sight of ten twinkling trinkets, all of which were from ten different states; all of them were for Roger.

As Za’Marxinzax pulled into the garage, he noticed how Roger didn’t come out to greet him. Za’Marxinzax shrugged it off, thinking he was probably sleeping. Gathering his luggage and the souvenirs, he walked to the front door, going to unlock it. 

But the door was already unlocked.

Za’Marxinzax knew this would never be the case; Roger would never leave the door unlocked. Not while he’s dating an assassin, who’s wanted with a reward on his head for one million dollars. 

Dropping his bags, he pushed down the door and was smacked in the face with the pungent smell of stale blood and decomposing flesh. As each trinket fell, Za’Marxinzax noticed every bullet hole and every slash on Roger’s dead body.

One… a bullet hole to the head  
Two… a bullet hole to his heart  
Three… a bullet hole to his stomach  
Four… a bullet hole to the underside of his chin  
Five… a slash to his neck  
Six… a slash to his left wrist  
Seven… a slash to his right wrist  
Eight… a slash to the underside of his left knee  
Nine… a slash to the underside of his right knee  
Ten… a knife in the center of his chest.

Za’Marxinzax held in his screams because he knew that would do nothing. All he did was stagger over to Roger’s dead body and fall to his knees. He let his tears flow as he sobbed, loudly and ugly, brushing Roger’s hair back. His body wracking with sobs, he noticed a small letter by his dead lover’s side. Snatching it up immediately, Za’Marxinzax unfolded it with shaking hands and he read each word slowly.

“Hello, Za’Marxinzax. Or would you prefer Z? You know, the name Samuel gave you. Samuel. What a shame you murdered him, isn’t it? You killed my best friend, my lover, and you left. Left me to discover all of the lab’s workers dead bodies, and Samuel’s. It’s a shame I had to lose a loved one.  
And, I guess that’s why I decided to watch you. For seven years, Za’Marxinzax. I stalked you to find you and kill you. But I didn’t find you, instead I found Roger. Your lover. Yeah, the bastard didn’t tell me where you were. I would’ve spared him if he did, but the fucker stuck up for you and never said a word.  
I guess he got what he deserved. Well, I know where you live, because I doubt you’d leave this place. I’ll find you and kill you. I never wanted to raise you in that lab. I only wanted to be with Samuel. And you took that away from me.  
I hope you know that your Roger screamed and cried with each slash I gave him, each bullet hole. Except for the ones to the heart and head.  
He cried out your name.  
He got what he deserved.”

Za’Marxinzax ripped up the letter and threw it away from him and his deceased lover, screaming into Roger’s bloody chest. He stayed for a long time.

 

Za’Marxinzax stood there, petrified. He could see R0N-Z1N’S bladed arm being swung at him, its aim right for his neck. But he didn’t care, he didn’t really register it; all he thought about at that point was the memory of Roger’s death. All he saw was his return set on replay, never once did he stop it. All he did was watch it play before him, watching as he saw Roger’s lifeless body. Each time it was like he was seeing him dead for the first time.

R0N-Z1N let out a loud shout as he swung his arm, the pixelated blade slicing right through Za’Marxinzax’s neck. His head was cut clean off, his body immediately falling to the ground. R0N-Z1N pulled back his arms and dissolved the blade, grunting as he shot his arms out once again to catch Za’Marxinzax’s head. R0N-Z1N noticed how petrified his expression was through his mask.

***

Za’Marxinzax awoke tied up on a bed, his arms behind his back and cuffed. His legs were tied at the ankles, knees, and upper thighs. Someone clearly managed to put his head back on, and gave him enough time to allow for the muscle fibers to reconnect. Grunting, he struggled to get out of his bonds. Clearly whoever tied him up knew about his abilities and weaknesses. As he struggled, the towel that had been placed over his privates fell off. “Fuck…” Za’Marxinzax began to rock from side to side, causing the bed to wobble. Just as he was about to wiggle his way out of the bonds, Za’Marxinzax heard his voice.

“Is it unlikely or impossible for you to consider quitting your actions against that bed?” Za’Marxinzax shot his glare up, staring right into the eyeless face of his arch nemesis R0N-Z1N. The damned android had kidnapped him, it seemed.

“Oh look, a super hero. Have you come to rape me, you monster? Do you even have a dick? You’re a fucking creep man, fighting crime nude. Clearly you don’t wear clothing.”

“I have no means in reproducing; I do not need sexual organs.” R0N-Z1N took in a deep breath. “It looks as if you’ve shaken off your cover.”

“Yeah, got a problem seeing my nine inch dick? Why don’t you come over here and untie me so I can go kill more people. Maybe with this cock of mine. Why the fuck did you even do it? I mean like, honestly. You’re supposed to stop kidnappers, not be one.” Za’Marxinzax sighed. “Can you just untie me please? I really need to scratch my back…”

R0N-Z1N crossed his arms. “Do you honestly think I’d untie you just so you could scratch your back?” R0N-Z1N shook his head and walked over to Za’Marxinzax. “Scoot up a little.”

“What are you doing? Get away from me. I can scratch myself, thank you.” Za’Marxinzax struggled more.

“No. Stop, Za’Marxinzax. All you have to do is move up a tad bit so I can scratch your back. I have no intentions of hurting you.” He waited for Za’Marxinzax to lean forward. Za’Marxinzax hesitated but did so, allowing R0N-Z1N enough room to scratch his back. “Do you see now? I only want to help.”

“Then why am I tied up?”

“Because you’re a danger to the city. And, when there is danger present, I take immediate and precautionary actions to ensure the safety of the civilians.” He patted Za’Marxinzax’s head. “That’s why you’re tied up.” Spinning on his heel, R0N-Z1N threw out his arms and stood in nonchalant. “Do make yourself at home.”

“How can I when I’m tied up and unaware of where I am?” Za’Marxinzax struggled in his bonds more. “Also, I forgot to ask—why the fuck am I naked?”

R0N-Z1N slowly let his arms fall to his side. “I needed to find your weak points. You’re strongest in the legs. If I tied those up around certain areas, you would be completely immobile.”

Za’Marxinzax rolled his eyes. “And where am I?”

“In a lab. The lab I was created. Well, in a room inside the building that holds the lab where I was created.”

“Why am I here?” Za’Marxinzax struggled in his bonds more, eventually giving up. “Please untie me. I’m really uncomfortable right now.”

R0N-Z1N’s stance faltered a little, and he let his shoulders sag slightly. “If I do that how will I know you won’t run? And I told you why you’re here.”

“I mean here, here. Like in your home. Why not a prison?” He tried to pull his wrists apart. “You know I won’t because look at me. I’m naked. Who wants to escape naked?” He paused. “Especially if you’re a skinless freak like me?”

“You’re not a freak. You’re merely an oddity amongst normal humans. You should feel unique.” R0N-Z1N let out a mouthless sigh. How lucky was he to have amazing vocal programs? “And I suppose I can untie you. If, and only if, you agree to one thing.”

Za’Marxinzax swallowed. “And what might that be?”

“Let me try something. You were cloned, correct?” R0N-Z1N turned and walked out for a minute before Za’Marxinzax could even answer.

“Uh…” Za’Marxinzax waited until R0N-Z1N had returned not a moment later with a bottle filled with a light blue translucent liquid. “What is that?”

“Science in a bottle. I made the mixture, with something planned in mind. However, I, for lack of a better term, malfunctioned during the process and my memory recessive systems couldn’t recall what I was even doing. So, I’d like to see what it does.”

“Okay, so why does it matter if I was cloned?” Za’Marxinzax looked down at his bonds. Damn android knew more about him then Za’Marxinzax even knew about himself. Looking back up at the robotic being, Za’Marxinzax grumbled. “Is it because if you kill me you can just make me again?” The thought really bothered Za’Marxinzax, being killed then remade. It felt as if his actual life didn’t matter, that he was just a replaceable… thing, like trash that was unimportant.

“Because I know all about your genetic makeup. You’re made up of all the same cell, almost like an alien cell. I’m not organic like you, but I share the similarity of a universal cell. Did you know you’re capable of alternating your build? If you wanted, you could shed muscle mass and appear feminine. So, if something were to happen to you during this experiment, I could just… regrow you.”

“I knew it. You wanna kill me.”

“No, I actually happen to like your presence.”

“…Really?”

“No. I can’t actually like or dislike anything, I’m inhuman and unemotional. I cannot feel. It only seems that way because I try to talk more informal amongst human beings to appear less threatening.”

“Bummer. I thought you were going to ask for my hand in marriage there for a second. I would’ve definitely said yes, if it meant I could see you in a dress.”

“I don’t see the point in my wearing of clothes.”

“Nevermind.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, I could regrow you. You’d be exactly like how you are now; except for your piercings, tattoos, and shaved eyebrow.”

“Well shit man, I had to pay money to get this done. You know this stuff isn’t the cheapest, right?”

“I know every logical and previously discovered fact on this planet and from my own planet.”

“Not what I asked, but okay. So, I’ll be untied if I agree to your experiment?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Untie me. I feel like you’ve been staring at my cock.” He looked R0N-Z1N up and down. “Even though you have no eyes.”  
R0N-Z1N approached the wanted criminal. “If you try to run, I’ll kill you.”

“I can’t die.”

“I’d be willing to find a way.” R0N-Z1N grabbed Za’Marxinzax by the ankles and dragged his feet to the edge of the bed before flipping him over.  
“Um, what are you doing? Oh, I know. You’re not a tits man, you’re an ass man. Well is mine round enough for you?” Za’Marxinzax rolled his eyes.

“I stated earlier I do not have any means for sexual reproduction.” R0N-Z1N changed his finger into a blade and cut the rope around his ankles.  
Once they were free, Za’Marxinzax threw one leg up and swung them. “I feel free! Now get the rest off.”

“You’ve got to stop swinging your legs first.” R0N-Z1N waited until he stopped and cut the bonds around his knees.

“Here comes the awkward part. Sorry for my balls being in your face. I bet you don’t mind, though. Probably wanna fondle them.”

“I wouldn’t gain anything from touching your testicles. I wonder, though, is your semen the same as a normal human’s? Or is it the same cell as the rest of your body?” R0N-Z1N cut the bonds around his thighs.

Za’Marxinzax smirked and shook his head. “Bet you’re the only one who wants to know. Why don’t you get yourself a sample?”

“Alright.”

Za’Marxinzax’s eyes widened and he turned to look at R0N-Z1N. “What?!”

R0N-Z1N stood there for a moment. “Were you kidding?”

“Um, yes, I was, don’t touch my dick.” Za’Marxinzax rolled over and jumped off the bed. He transferred some of his muscle mass to his arms and snapped the cuffs off his wrists and ripped the bonds on elbows. Free at last, he sighed.

R0N-Z1N stood there, watching the action with his eyeless expression. “Done?”

“Yeah, now what?” Za’marxinzax shrugged and tried to be gelatinous as possible to allow his muscle mass to surge back to his legs.

“Now, I take you to the lab I was created in.” If R0N-Z1N had an actual face, he’d be smiling.

“I thought you were an alien?” Za’Marxinzax jumped lightly, shaking his arms. “Also can I get my suit?”

“No. But I’ll allow you to dress yourself.” R0N-Z1N walked out of the room for a second and returned with a stack of clothing.

“That was fast…” Za’Marxinzax took the clothing from his arch-nemesis’s hands. “Where’d you get these?”

“I was given them, but I’ve no need for attire.” R0N-Z1N patted Za’Marxinzax’s shoulder. “Now get dressed.”

Za’Marxinzax threw the clothes onto the bed and looked at them, looking for a decent outfit. He may be a mass murderer wanted for over four billion dollars, but he knew how to look like a classy guy coming out of Goodwill. 

Just as R0N-Z1N turned and began to walk out, Za’Marxinzax called, “WAIT!”

“What, Za’Marxinzax?” R0N-Z1N turned to look at the assassin.

“…Do you have any scarves?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Scarves. Real fashion statements. Got any?” Za’Marxinzax pulled on a pair of boxers.

“Za’Marxinzax, we’re staying inside this building and nobody but I will see you. Why would you need a scarf?” 

“I don’t care, I like scarves. They make me feel… covered up yet… pretty.” He pulled on some long black pants, which shaped his butt just right.

“I can’t judge you, and even if I could I’d have to admit I’m quite fascinated by you. Therefore, I couldn’t think badly of you for how you are made. Only the way you act.”

“That’s reassuring.” Za’Marxinzax rolled his eyes, pulling on a short sleeved compression shirt. “I’m thinking that’s a no on the scarves?”

“Yes. I don’t even own any.”

Za’Marxinzax pulled a black and red hoodie over his shirt. “Oh. You could’ve just said that instead of interrogating me.”

“You’re too complex for your own good.” R0N-Z1N sighed and asked, “Are you good now? May we take our leave to the laboratory?”

“Yes, your royal computeriness. Lead the way.” Za’Marxinzax followed behind R0N-Z1N until there was a split hallway and he /took off./ He was running so fast, he made Sonic the Hedgehog look like just a fat chili dog eating chump. “If you thought I’d actually let you kill me, you might need to get your processors checked out!” He slid to the end of one hallway, and was faced with a choice between a long looking hallway and a shorter one.

“Za’Marxinzax! I will have you arrested, if you do not cease this action.” R0N-Z1N took to the halls right after Za’Marxinzax and he followed up until the assassin took off down another hall.

“Catch me if you can, you dickless robotic freak!” Za’Marxinzax ran faster, changed his own anatomy to run faster. He screamed through his teeth as he felt his legs crack and bent, morphing into digitigrades. “Just let me go!”

“You know I can’t do that! Do you realize this place is like a maze? You’ll never escape!” R0N-Z1N quickly changed his density to run faster.

“Way to be pessimistic! How’re you even running this fucking fast?!” Za’Marxinzax ran faster, taking two meter long strides, practically ripping himself in half. It felt like the hall he was in lasted forever, until he stopped at another two way hallway and decided to run down the left.

“I can change my density. You realize you’ve just made a fatal error, correct? That hallway leads right to the toxic remnants room.” R0N-Z1N slid into the entrance of the hallway, not stopping his pace and chasing after Za’Marxinzax.

“Like I care, can’t die, remember? I’ve tried!” He called, running the barricaded double doors, his speed mounting to new heights; he was running faster than a bullet. “Do you know how many times I’ve tried to put a bullet in my head? How many times I’ve jumped off buildings? I can’t even drown myself without my body taking control! I’ve tried, I have, and I truly want to end what I’ve become!” Za’Marxinzax sobbed as he ran. With his strength and speed, he could easily bust through the doors.

“No, Za’Marxinzax, you don’t understand! That room is filled with biohazards! You could contaminate this whole building!” R0N-Z1N reached out as he ran, catching up almost completely to Za’Marxinzax.

But not completely enough.

The second Za’Marxinzax hit those doors, he burst through them, the pressure from the inside causing an eruption as the air tried to escape. Za’Marxinzax was barreling in and the tubes and bins full of toxic waste and deadly hazards exploded, coating him in them. R0N-Z1N was blown back, his body being extremely light, and tumbled into the wall at the end of the /other/ hall. The pressure was so much; it pushed him through the partition.

“Za’Marxinzax…” R0N-Z1N all but gurgled his name as he staggered up. 

There was no way he could’ve survived that. No way, and R0N-Z1N was about to find out if he somehow did.

But the odds were against him, nothing was moving in the clouds and puddles of toxic fluid. As he lumbered to the entrance, he smacked the emergency button so hard he smashed it into the wall.

As the alarms went off, he could hear people running out immediately, and the noise blocked out any sounds Za’Marxinzax could’ve made. But as R0N-Z1N neared, he was able to make out some very low growling, almost like a rabid dog’s.

R0N-Z1N knew this wasn’t a good sign, no human; or organic being, for that matter; should ever growl.

Especially not one that’s supposed to be immune to toxic waste and mutation.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know whatcha guys thought :'0  
> I really spend too much tim inside


End file.
